Debilidades
by Silyane
Summary: Cameron está destrozada y le necesita a él. [Post Informed Consent]


Se sentía estúpida. Un caso le había afectado demasiado y no lograba contener sus reacciones. Demasiado. Esa era una palabra que no entraba en su vocabulario. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente, tan inútil, tan insignificante. Ella, que creía que lo tenía todo bajo control, había perdido la capacidad de dominar sus propias acciones.

Habia muerto. El paciente se había ido sin que pudiera hacer nada, tan sólo podía aceptarlo. Aceptar que jamás podría controlar determinadas cosas.

Nada tenía sentido... Ahora más que nunca tenía la certeza de que por más que intentara superarse a diario no conseguiría sentirse completa al cien por cien.

Su corazón se rompía un poco más a cada lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas, rozando su piel, notaba cómo iban cayendo más y más hasta acabar muriendo en sus rodillas. Con los ojos empañados y con la mirada fija en ningún punto exacto de aquella vidriera de la capilla se acordaba de cuándo aún era niña e iba a la iglesia los domingos con sus padres.

Recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y que le acercaban por un instante tiempos mejores, cuándo no se preocupaba por lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, cuándo todo su mundo estaba perfectamente ordenado y planificado al detalle.

Cuántas veces había intentado imitar aquellos tiempos sín éxito. Igual que hizo con él.

Se arrepentía de aquello. No de haberse casado con él, claro, si no de haber tenido la esperanza de que acabase recuperandose, de haber puesto todas aquellas ilusiones en vano. Aún le recordaba cada noche. Dios, como dolía. Interminables eran aquellos dias en que los pasaba metida en la cama, acurrucada bajo las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados pero repletos de humedad, que luchaba por escapar de aquella prisión a que su dueña había condenado.

Una mano le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Se había posado suavemente sobre su hombro derecho e intentaba reconfortarla en aquellos momentos tan duros. Notaba el contacto de él, y deseaba que se alargase todo el tiempo que fuese posible. En aquellos momentos necesitaba ese apoyo, le necesitaba a él.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquel instante, guardando todos los detalles en su memoria. Lo que sentía, lo que le hacía recordar, lo que le hacía creer y soñar... Ilusiones.

Al fin y al cabo nada era cierto, Todo el mundo miente, decía casi siempre.

-"Estoy orgulloso de ti".

Lo soltó así, de sopetón, sin que ella lo esperase. Nunca habría creido que él le dijese algo así jamás.Intentaba procesar la información todo lo rápido que su mente le dejaba pensar.

_Él...orgulloso...¿de mi?_

_Imposible. Él sólo está orgulloso de si mismo._

En ese instante dejó de sentir su mano, volviendo a ella el vació anterior que él había conseguido mitigar en gran medida. Y pensó que jamás volvería a tirar la toalla, ni a rendirse, y que nunca se dejaría de creer en ella misma.

Se levantó y fue hasta el despacho de él.

Aún estaba allí, metiendo sus cachivaches en la mochila. Le hacía gracia ver cuánto cariño le tenía a sus juguetitos. Entró a la habitación, primero tímidamente y después con una seguridad renovada, la cabeza bien levantada y las ideas más claras que nunca.

La miró. Ella le aguantó aquella mirada, cómo si intentase recordar que razón le habia llevado hasta allí.Quisó dar media vuelta y volver atrás pero la voz de él se lo impidió:

-¿Quieres algo?

Pensó, mientras bajaba la mirada un instante, que todo aquello era un error, pero decidió llegar hasta el final.

-En realidad si.

Se acercó hasta él despacio, manteniendo el contacto visual, reuniendo todo el valor que le era posible.

Se colocó enfrente a él, mientras no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro.

El la observaba expectante, esperando su respuesta.

Acercó su boca hasta la de él y le besó. Prímero estuvo algo frio y muy sorprendido por la situación, pero poco a poco él fue correspondiendo a aquel estímulo y le devolvió la caricia.

Después de unos instantes de inseguridad, la pasión se apoderó de ambos, haciendo que sus bocas lucharan en una batalla totalmente desarmados uno ante el otro. Las manos de los dos exploraban el cuerpo del contrario, descubriendo rincones que minutos atrás no habrían imaginado que llegasen a conocer.

De repenté el se zafó de aquel contacto y le retiró la cara, lo que hizo que posara la suya sobre el pecho de él. Durante unos instantes intentó guardar en su memoria el sabor de sus besos, el tacto de su piel...hasta que su voz la devolvió a la realidad.

Lo siento...No deberíamos hacer esto.

Levantó su mirada hasta la de él y simplemente le contempló. En los ojos de ella no había ni odio, ni rabia, ni dolor, y tampoco quedaban rastro de las lágrimas vertidas minutos atrás. Se resignó y lo aceptó.

De acuerdo. Eso fue lo único que acertó a decir después de ser nuevamente rechazada por él, está vez mucho más significativa, ya que le había abierto su corazón de par en par y había salido herida. 

Sín más se fue de aquel despacho, intentando poner orden a sus ideas y a sus sentimientos, sin éxito. Quizá le costase más de lo que hubiese pensado en un principio.


End file.
